


Not the Hero

by CarolinesEcho (shopgirl152)



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: Canon Divergence, Coping mechanism, Extended Scene, F/F, Heart Break, Heartache, Heartbreak, Loneliness, Screenplay/Script Format, Songfic, Speculation, Unrequited Love, artistic expression, falling hard and fast but no one catches you, heart ache, katchoo plays guitar, loniless, open mic night, open mike night, script form, smoky bars, spoiler at the end if you haven't read the series yet, what if, what we didn't see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/CarolinesEcho
Summary: I'm not the hero in the story, I'm not the gir who gets the glory. Cause you're looking for true love and I'm not the one, but I wish I was...Katchoo goes to a bar and sings through her heartache over Francine.Inspired by the song I Wish I Was by Maren Morris





	

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon the Strangers in Paradise series of graphic novels at the beginning of last year. My friend and I were in a comic book store and while she was perusing through a barrel of dice, I browsed the comic books. I stumbled across this series Strangers of Paradise, which caught my attention because it was a girl/girl romance (and a comic book not about super heroes). I started digging through the clearance bin to find all the volumes of the trade paperbacks, but came up empty. I then discovered the pocket volumes of stories. There were six of them. I bought the first volume,,,and was hooked immediately. By the end of July, I had read the entire series and even met Terry Moore at Wondercon.
> 
> I hope you guys like this; the series is wonderful and I definitely wanted to contribute something to the fandom.

Katchoo: Screw You!  
Cherry: Is that an offer?  
Katchoo: Yeah, if you want to spend the night kissing my ass!  
Cherry: Okay, but we leave the TV on--it's Elvis Night on TNN  
Katcho: FINE! He can kiss my ass too!  
Cherry: Thank yuh verra mush  
Katchoo: Shut-up  
\--Strangers in Paradise Pocket Edition 4. Page 230

* * *

Later...

Cherry and Katchoo walk out of the bar. Both are trying to figure out a way to start a conversation.

CHERRY   
So.

KATCHOO:   
So.

Cherry turns to Katchoo, looking hopeful.

CHERRY  
Elvis?

KATCHOO  
Look...To tell you the truth, I'm kind of overwhelmed by this. Finding out about you and...if what you say is true, I mean about the duck and all. I know you know what you're talking about but...I need time to think right now. Okay?

Cherry looks at her, midly disappointed, but understanding. She digs a flip cell phone from out of a jean pocket and hands it to Katchoo.

CHERRY  
Take this. It has a Sat-card. You can call me from anywhere...speed dial B. I'm staying at the four seasons downtown.

Katchoo takes the card.

KATCHOO   
Thanks

Cherry turns and walks away.

KATCHOO   
Hey...Cherry?

Cherry turns and looks at her. Katchoo nervously sticks her hands in the front pockets of her jeans, quickly glancing to the side before turning to Cherry. There's the faintest of smiles on her face.

KATCHOO:   
Elvis night sounded fun

Cherry smirks.

CHERRY   
I'll be in touch.

Katchoo sighs as Cherry walks off. She takes a deep breath in and leans against the wall outside the bar.

KATCHOO  
( _internal monologue_ )  
I don't know why I said no to Elvis night. It would have been the most fun I've had in awhile. It's been awhile since I've felt the touch of a woman that wasn't Darcy. And hey, Cherry seemed fun and up for anything, y'know? But, I just can't. It would jeaporadize whatever chance I have left with Francine. I don't know why I keep waiting around for her. We could be together. We could be together for the rest of our lives. I know Francine's the one for me. There's no one I'd rather be with. Despite how flighty she can be, she's always welcomed me with open arms and been there when I needed her. But...I can't wait around forever.

Katchoo exhales as she pushes herself away from the wall. She stuffs her hands into the pockets of her jeans and starts walking down the street. She starts to turn in the direction of Francine's apartment, but starts walking in the opposite direction. She turns her gaze to the sidewalk, only to momentarily look up. Up ahead is another bar with a sign over the door that says Open Mic Night.

Katchoo smirks.

KATCHOO   
( _internal monologue_ ):   
Painting has always been my first love for creative expression, for getting my emotions out. But what people may not realize is there is another form of artistic expression I'm kind of good at. Not as much as painting, but I make it work.

Her smirk turns into a smile.

KATCHOO   
( _internal monologue_ ):  
If it's one thing I've learned listening to Griffin Silver, it's this: there's no better cure for heartache than music.

She pushes open the door of the bar and walks in. The place is packed with wall to wall people and the scent of smoke hangs in the air, giving the place a hazy atmosphere. She walks up to a nearby table and starts talking to a girl. There's a pack of Marlboro's on the table next to the girl.

KATCHOO   
Can I bum a cigaratte?

The girl holds up the pack. Katchoo slips a cigarette out of the pack and places it between her lips. The girl at the table holds up a lighter and Katchoo leans forward, allowing the girl to light the end of the cigarette.

KATCHOO   
Thanks.

She takes a long drag on the cigarette and slowly lets it out. She glances around the bar and walks over to the bartender.

KATCHOO:   
Where do I sign up for open mic?

The bartender points behind Katchoo to a table sitiuated in the back of the bar. The table is being manned by a woman. Katchoo gives the bartender a nod and walks over to the table. She has a conversation with the woman at the table and the woman nods. The artist onstage finishes singing and the audience applauds. The woman at the table nods at Katchoo again and Katchoo returns the gesture, walking onstage and grabbing a spare guitar that the last artist has set off to the side. She tucks her hair behind her ear.

KATCHOO:   
Hi. My name is Katina and I'll be singing I Wish I Was by Maren Morris. I'd like to dedicate this to Francine.

She takes a deep breath and starts strumming the guitar, the cigarette dangling from her lips.

KATCHOO:   
_On paper we go together. I know that we look the part._  
 _But almost never hangs on forever. I know I'm breaking your heart._  
 _So go on say what you want to, I'm not gonna stop you. You can blame it all on me._  
 _I'm not the hero in the story, I'm not the girl that gets the glory._  
 _Cause you're looking for true love and I'm not the one, but I wish, but I wish I was._  
 _Mmm. I wish, oh I wish I was._

Katchoo taps her foot to the beat of the music, silently counting beats before strumming again.

KATCHOO:   
_Mmm. Wish I could feel about ya, the way you feel about me. But you can't make a heart say something that it don't believe._  
 _So go on, hate me if you have to. I hate myself too. Cause, as much as I want to be..._  
 _I'm not the hero in the story, I'm not the girl that gets the glory._  
 _Cause you're looking for true love and I'm not the one, but I wish, but I wish I was._  
 _Mmm. I wish, oh I wish I was._

CUT TO:

_A few hours later..._

Katchoo exits the bar and once again, starts walking down the street toward Francine's apartment. She does a little dance step as she walks.

KATCHOO:  
( _sung_ )  
 _Go on hate me if you have to, I still care about you--_

She stops in the middle of the sidewalk and sighs. She removes the now spent cigarette from her lips and throws it to the sidewalk, snuffing it out with her shoe. She pulls a second cigarette out of the pack she keeps in the back pocket of her jeans and reaches into the other pocket for her lighter. She lights the cigarette and takes another drag.

KATCHOO   
( _spoken_ ):   
Cause you're looking for true love and I'm not the one, but I wish, but I wish I was.

She closes her eyes and tilts her head toward the sky.

KATCHOO   
( _spoken_ ):   
I wish I was.

She tilts her head down and opens her eyes, scanning the sidewalk in both directions. She casts a longing look towards Francine's apartment, but turns and heads in the opposite direction, stuffing her hands into the front pockets of her jeans, shoulders slumped and her head down.

CUT TO:

CASEY'S APARTMENT COMPLEX

Katchoo turns down the front walk, following the pathway to Casey's apartment. She stands outside the door for a moment, still puffing on the second cigarette from earlier. She takes a hand out of her jean's pocket and raises it to knock on the door. She hesitates, places her fist under her chin and then lowers her hand, turning to walk away.

The door to Casey's apartment opens as Katchoo starts walking back towards the apartment complex entrance.

CASEY:   
Katchoo?

Katchoo turns toward the door to see Casey standing just inside. Her hair is a mess and she's in her pajamas.

KATCHOO   
( _sadly_ ):   
Hey

CASEY:   
Hey

Katchoo turns her gaze to the sidewalk, hands again in the front pockets of her jeans and sniffs.

CASEY:   
What's going on?

Katchoo removes the cigarette from her lips and tosses it to the ground. She exhales the cigarette smoke from her nose and keeps her gaze trained on the ground.

KATCHOO:   
Nothin'. I just...

She sighs.

KATCHOO:   
I'm tired of being alone every night. That's all. I'm tired of being alone.

Casey stares at her friend sadly and holds a hand out. Katchoo takes the offered hand and allows Casey to lead her into the apartment. The door closes behind them.

CUT TO:

CASEY'S APARTMENT-INTERIOR

Still holding Katchoo's hands, Casey walks backwards, leading her to the couch.

CASEY:   
Have a seat. Can I get you something?

Katchoo tearfully shakes her head and Casey sit on the opposite end of the couch.

CASEY:   
Katchoo, what happened?

KATCHOO:   
I try and try to be with Francine, but everytime I do, something happens. She's hung up on this idea of a man who will love her the way she wants him to love her. Of being married and having two kids. Biological kids. If it's not that, then it's me waiting around for her to make up her mind. I don't know what she wants anymore. I'm just...I'm tired of waiting for her and I'm tired of being alone.

Casey places a hand on Katchoo's knee in an attempt to comfort her.

CASEY:   
I'm so sorry...

Katcho takes Casey's hand in hers, placing it on her cheek. Their eyes lock and Casey leans in, placing a soft kiss to Katchoo's lips. The innocent kiss quickly turns to a hot french kiss before turning into a makeout session.

Casey, aroused, pulls back as Katchoo reaches for her shirt, attempting to take it off.

CASEY:   
No. You're to...emotional...right now and we...I mean you...

Casey's eyes slip closed, only for the moment to be interrupted by the phone. She pushes Katchoo away and gets up to answer it.

CASEY:   
Hello?

Tambi's voice comes over the other end.

TAMBI:  
(O.S)  
Is she with you?

CASEY:   
Yeah, but--

TAMBI:   
I don't care what it takes. Just do what you have to do.

A click is heard as Tambi hangs up.

Casey frowns a moment, staring at the receiver before hanging up. She smirks, casting a discreet sideways glance at Katchoo.

CASEY   
( _internal monologue_ )   
Okay Baby June, let's see what you've got.

END SCENE


End file.
